


Come Away to the Wilds

by attackedastoria



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is not amused, Fae!Bodhi is equal parts hot and utterly terrifying, Fantasy, HERE WE FUCKIN GO, Luke you are the dumbest mortal ever, M/M, This is such trash, heavily influenced by my obsession with 80's fantasy movies, i think this technically counts as kidnapping?, i'm warning you now, playing fast and loose with mythology and folklore, this is going to be a disaster, you don't just eat a peach out of a stranger's hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria
Summary: Luke's uncle tries to explain that there arerulesabout Faerie, and that Luke should pay attention to them-- Scotland is a place of old magic, of ancient things,terriblethings, he warns.Luke tries to humor his uncle during his visit, but really--faeries?There's no such thing as faeries.(AKA the Faerie!AU that I am completely ashamed to be writing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the devil on my shoulder, [MoragMacPherson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson)

 

When Luke’s uncle Ben invites him to visit in Scotland over the summer, Luke practically _leaps_ at the chance.

 

Luke has always wanted to travel, but being a university student doesn’t leave him with much time or money, sadly. An all expenses paid trip to stay with his _slightly_ peculiar uncle in the Scottish countryside for a whole summer? That sounds like a damn dream, honestly. He accepts eagerly, packs his bags, kisses his mother goodbye with the promise to call when he lands, and before he knows it, he’s on a nine hour flight and absolutely _brimming_ with excitement, with so much energy that he can’t even sleep.

This is going to be the greatest summer of his _life_ , Luke thinks.

  

\--------

 

“What do you know of the Fae, my boy?”

Luke tears his eyes away from the endless, misty green countryside to blink over at his uncle. Ben is a little _odd_ , to say the least— studying ancient mythologies and folklore for your entire life probably tended to make one a _little_ eccentric. But Ben is always warm and kind, even if he likes to prattle on about faeries and goblins and magic as though it were _real_ , so Luke has learned to shrug it off with a smile, because although his uncle was odd, he was still a good man.

“They’re pretty, naked, and have wings?” Luke jokes, grinning as he turns his eyes back to the beautiful landscape— Ben lives far out in the countryside, and it’s absolutely breathtaking— nothing like the dry deserts of backwater Arizona. Ben sighs heavily beside Luke, and shakes his head as he purses his lips.

“You’re in the heart of old magic and Fae, you know, Luke… it’s not a _joke_ ,” Ben tells him, voice utterly serious, and Luke rolls his eyes ever so slightly as he smiles.

“Sorry, uncle Ben,” Luke apologizes, humoring him, because Ben can get _touchy_ , and he doesn’t want to get on his bad side when he’ll be staying here for the whole summer. Ben sighs again, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel of the old truck as he glances over at his nephew.

“Your father used to joke the same way,” Ben mutters, his fingers clenching on the steering wheel for a moment. “It was no joking matter when Titania wiled him away into the moors, the _fool_ …”

Luke _does_ roll his eyes this time, because this story is _old_ — his bastard of a father, seduced away by the _Queen of the Faeries_ , like some old storybook legend. The _reality_ was that his father was an asshole who left his family high and dry, and disappeared on a business trip with some secret love affair, according to his mother. Luke almost wants to believe the fantasy version instead, because it hurts a little less.

“I’ll make sure to avoid any strange, half-naked women while I’m alone, don’t worry,” Luke snorts, shaking his head— Ben purses his lips, eyes narrowing, and Luke regrets being a smartass immediately because he _knows_ that look—

“Perhaps I need to brush you up on your mythology, boy.”

Luke groans and thumps his head against the window— he came to Scotland to get away from homework, not give himself _more_ of it.

 

————

 

Ben’s cottage is small, and nestled right up against a grove of old woods that remind Luke of something out of a fantasy book, honestly. Fitting, given Ben’s obsession with mythology and folklore, he supposes. It’s cozy, though the power is run by a generator, and there’s no television. Luke thinks he can get by for the summer without it, there’s so much _countryside_ to explore- he's never seen so much green before in his entire life, honestly.

Uncle Ben waits maybe five minutes after Luke finishes unpacking to start lecturing him about _fair folk_ and _rules_ , and Luke decides that he’s going to spend a lot of time exploring. _Outside_. Away from his sweet, but slightly crazy uncle.

Maybe this trip wasn’t such a good idea after all.

 

————

 

“Luke, _pay attention_ , my boy… what did I just say?”

“Uh… don’t eat anything after midnight or you’ll turn into a faerie?”

Ben sighs, long and loud.

“Don’t eat anything in Faerie, _ever_ , or you will be _trapped_ there. Is it really so hard to understand?”

Luke mumbles an affirmative sound, and flips another page in the book in his lap. He can’t read whatever language it’s written in, but the illustrations are kind of fascinating. Ben glares over at him, his lips pursed, and shakes his head— the boy was _far_ too much like his father.

Ben thinks of Anakin with a pang in his heart, and prays they won’t end up meeting the same fate. He must find a way to get the boy to _listen_.

 

————

 

One week into his stay, Luke has explored a good section of the woods near the cabin, and has had more folklore drilled into his brain than he knows what to do with. He’s surprised Ben hasn’t started giving him _tests_ on the damn material.

“Would you like to take a trip tomorrow?” Ben asks over dinner one night— some kind of lamb stew that’s actually quite delicious, Ben is a surprisingly good cook. Luke blinks as he looks up from his book, arching one eyebrow as he grabs for his spoon.

“Where to?” Luke wonders if maybe Ben needs to go into town for something— they’d just been there, though, when he’d picked Luke up at the bus station. Ben looks deep in thought, his head tilted to one side.

“It’s.. called the Crossroads. It’s not far from here. I think you may understand better, if I take you there,” Ben says, mumbling the last part as if to himself. Luke’s other eyebrow shoots up, because Ben seems a little more _not there_ than usual, which is strange.

“Um… that’s fine with me, if you’re sure you want to take me,” Luke agrees hesitantly—Ben nods sharply, pulling his face into a smile, as if reassuring _himself_ that it was a good idea.

“Yes, yes… it will be a good learning experience, my boy,” Ben nods again, and then his attention is drawn back to one of the many battered journals spread out on the table before him. Luke cranes his head, trying to peer at them— Ben never lets him see what’s in them, claims he isn’t _ready_ , whatever that means. He sighs a bit before turning his attention back to his dinner and his own book.

Well… at least he’ll be getting out of the house, again. No harm in humoring his uncle some more.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to go.

 

 

The Crossroads aren’t a road at all, much to Luke’s surprise. They’re a _forest_ , surrounded by tall, strangely shaped stones.

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Luke asks, eyes slightly wide as he climbs out of Ben’s rickety old truck. He’s never _seen_ trees like these, honestly— twisted and gnarled, reaching towards the sky in an endless canopy of greens and golds. It’s beautiful, in a somewhat unsettling way.

“It is,” Ben agrees, climbing out as well. He looks cautious as he comes around the truck, eyeing the two rather large trees that frame the small dirt pathway into the forest. “This is the Crossroad to the Fae realms, Luke. The veils are very thin, here.”

Luke arches one eyebrow and resists the urge to sigh— more lessons about _faeries_. Wonderful. “Ben…”

“You will _listen_ , Luke,” Ben’s voice is sharp, and Luke snaps his mouth shut obediently as his uncle gives him a hard look. “You will _not_ leave my side when we enter, or the path, because it’s dangerous. Do you _understand_?”

Dangerous? The woods looked creepy, yes, but _dangerous_ , seriously— “Yes, uncle Ben.”

“You will follow the _rules_ ,” Ben stresses, and Luke sighs a little, because there are so many fucking _rules_ , he doesn't have to follow these many rules at home, even—

“Do _not_ give your name to anyone you see. Do not _eat_ anything. Do not accept any _gifts_. Do not thank anyone, or ask or _wish_ for anything, for goodness sake. Do you understand?” Ben demands, sounds _far_ too serious— Luke nods, holding his hands up and trying his very best to look serious, despite knowing he probably won’t remember a _word_ of any of this.

“I understand, I swear!” Luke promises, smiling as his uncle gives him a look. Luke rocks back on his heels, watching as Ben pulls out a journal and flips it open with a sigh.

“Very well… now remember, do _not_ leave my side. And don’t touch anything. There are… older things, in these woods. _Terrible_ things,” Ben mutters, starting towards the path. Luke grins as he trails after him, tilting his head up to stare at the great canopy of leaves with a little bit of awe.

“Yes, sir.”

 

————

 

“You see this ring, here, in the grass? Very typical of a trodden faerie circle, perhaps a week or so old… hopefully no one wandered into it while it was still active… inactive circles should still not be interacted with, to be on the safe side, however.”

Luke wonders if it’s possible to fall asleep standing up. He’s leaning heavily towards _‘yes’,_ at the moment.

Luke loves his uncle, he does, _really_ — but this little ‘field trip’ has been excruciating. He stifles a sigh as he tilts his head around. The scenery is nice, at least. His eyes follow the small stream nearby, watching it disappear into a dark, thick underbrush surrounding what he thinks might be hawthorn trees, according to his uncle’s ramblings from earlier—

Luke blinks, suddenly, because he _swears_ he just saw a flash of blue light near the trees. He looks over his shoulder at Ben— who is currently sketching out the faerie ring in his journal —and opens his mouth to ask him about it, but before he can, there’s _another_ flash of light. What _is_ that?

Luke steps off the path, into the soft grass, and makes his way towards the hawthorn trees curiously— a trick of the sunlight on the water from the stream, maybe?

The light flashes again, to his right this time, and Luke pushes a branch aside as he follows after it, chasing it away from the stream into the underbrush— maybe Ben has someone out here trying to play tricks on him, convince him that all this faerie stuff is _real_. He smirks. Ben _did_ enjoy a good joke, now and then.

“Okay, very funny, Ben!” Luke calls out, turning around with a grin— a grin that quickly fades, because Luke realizes he has no idea where the fuck he is. He can’t see the path or Ben anymore. _Shit_. “Ben?”

Luke frowns as he turns in a circle— he didn’t run _that_ far off, did he? How far away could he have gotten in a couple of minutes? He tries to get his bearings, but everything looks the same— old, gnarled trees, thick underbrush, curious looking rocks, the stream— the stream!

“Thank god,” Luke mutters, trudging towards the sound of bubbling water— he can just follow the stream back, it runs right by the path. He eyes the water for a moment—it was running the other way when he followed it, he’s positive.

“Ben’s gonna be so pissed when he notices I’m gone,” Luke mutters, raking his hair out of his face as he starts to follow the stream. He doesn’t remember this many branches being in his way— maybe he should be going the other way? No, no, _this_ is the right way, he’s _sure_ of it…

After about ten minutes of walking, with no sign of the path or his uncle, Luke concedes that _okay_ , he’s fucking lost, and probably should’ve stayed on the path. _Shit_. Ben is going to _kill_ him.

“Okay, _okay_ , this is fine…” Luke mutters, continuing to follow the stream as he digs out his cell phone— he can just call Ben. Luke blinks down at the screen, ready to pull up his uncle's number, when he realizes that of _course_ he has no service, he’s in the middle of the fucking Scottish _countryside_. Where the hell is his brain, today? Maybe.. maybe if he can get through the trees, he can get a signal? It looks like there’s a clearing, up ahead.

Luke pushes through some underbrush carefully, moving away from the stream a bit— there is a clearing, he can see dusk starting to set, though it seems a bit early. How long have they _been_ in these woods?

“Come _on_ …” Luke sighs, thrusting his phone into the air once he enters the clearing, praying, hoping— nope. Still no signal. _Shit_. Now what?

Luke looks around the clearing, hoping to see _something_ — and wow, that is a _huge_ tree, right in the center of the clearing. He’s not exactly sure what kind of tree it is, but it looks _very_ old. Luke shoves his phone back into his pocket, starting to wander towards it— maybe he can climb up a ways, see if he can spot the path—

Luke pauses at the base, laying one hand against the gnarled bark, tracing it with his fingertips— he swears it almost seems to _hum_ at his touch, what the _hell_ —

The hair on the back of his neck stands up as a sharp wind suddenly kicks through the clearing, rustling the leaves of the tree with a— a tinkling sound, like _bells_ — why is he hearing _bells_? Luke quickly jerks his hand away, taking a step back from the tree, because this is _weird_ , something isn’t right—

 

“Are you lost, little one?”

 

Luke snaps his head up so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t _crack_ something. There’s a _man_ sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree, watching him. How had Luke not noticed him? Well, his clothes are pretty dark, he does kind of blend in with the shadows of the leaves, actually. Still. He’s usually more observant than this.

“Um… yeah, I am, actually,” Luke laughs a little, taking another step back, trying to get a better look at the man. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you up there.”

“You _are_ lost, then?” the man sounds almost amused, and Luke tilts his head, still trying to see him— he doesn’t have a Scottish accent, so he must not be local. His accent _is_ eerily peculiar, though, Luke can't quite place it. “How _fortunate_ that you’ve run into me, in that case.”

The man leans forward into the fading light, suddenly, and Luke damn near bites his tongue as he _stares_. Long, dark hair that’s spilling over his shoulders, half-bound into some kind of braid— dark eyes that Luke swears are _glimmering_ , what the _hell_ — tawny skin that’s clad in _leather_ , of all things, like it’s _not_ the middle of summer—

Holy _shit_ , this guy is hot. There’s a hot guy in a tree in the middle of the woods. This is fine. Luke can _handle_ this.

“Uhh… very fortunate, yeah,” Luke responds after a minute— smooth, Luke, very smooth. The man grins, though, looking even more amused, and Luke feels himself flush a little.

“Are you alone?” the man asks, sounding curious— Luke blinks, reminding himself that staring is rude, and shakes his head.

“No, I was with my uncle… I’m afraid we got separated,” Luke sighs, smiling despite his embarrassment. At least he’s actually run into someone, now maybe he could get the hell _out_ of here—

“I see,” the man muses, tilting his head to one side— Luke can’t help himself as he stares again, eyes following the way the man’s dark hair falls over his shoulder— just how long _is_ it, wow— “Do you have a name, pretty thing?”

Luke blinks again as the man smiles down at him, and blushes a little—he _swears_ the man’s eyes look gold for a moment, but it must be a trick of the light from the setting sun. “Oh, sorry… my name is Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

“ _Is_ it, now?” the man grins, sharp and feral, and Luke takes a step back— why do his teeth look so _sharp_ , suddenly —as the man suddenly drops himself down from the tree, landing soft and quiet as a cat on the grass. Luke swallows hard as the man steps towards him— they’re the same height, surprisingly, but something about him seems _intimidating_ , Luke can’t put his finger on it.

The man steps closer, and Luke can hear _bells_ again as the wind picks up— why does he keep _hearing_ _bells_ —and tosses his dark hair around his face. The man grins again, slowly this time, teeth so very white and sharp looking, as he brings his hand around from behind his back, and holds up— a _peach_. Where did he get a _peach_? That certainly wasn’t a peach tree he’d been sitting in.

Luke lifts his eyes from the peach to the man’s face, his heart suddenly pounding, some animal instinct inside screaming at him to _run_ , but he can’t move, he can’t do _anything_ as the man leans in and locks his dark, glimmering gaze onto Luke’s—

 

“Are you hungry, _Luke_ _Skywalker_?”

 

Luke feels lightheaded when the man speaks his name, and is suddenly very, _very_ hungry. He drops his gaze back to the peach— it looks perfectly ripe, and he swears he can almost taste it just by _looking_ at it. He leans in slightly, hesitating, but god, he’s so _hungry_ , all of a sudden, it’s gnawing at his gut—

 

“I _promise_ it’s like nothing you’ve ever tasted before, little one.”

 

Luke darts his eyes back to the man’s face and shivers— he’s staring at him so intently, his dark eyes seeming to flash with gold sparks, lit from within—

 

“Just one bite. Try it.”

 

Luke reaches up, wrapping his fingers around the man’s wrist at the last second, instead of grabbing the peach— he can’t help it, his skin just looks so _soft_ , fuck, it _is_ soft. He leans in and sinks his teeth into the peach before he can even think about it, and almost groans— it tastes fucking _delicious_. Luke’s never tasted anything like it, he wants _more_ — he takes another bite, making a soft, hungry sound in his throat as unimaginable flavor explodes across his tongue—

“That’s it, precious,” the man whispers, continuing to hold the peach as Luke bites into it. He lifts his other hand, and smirks as he gently swipes his thumb across Luke’s chin to catch the juices trickling past his lips. “Tasty, isn’t it?”

Luke makes a soft sound of agreement as he sinks his teeth into the soft, ripe flesh of the fruit again— god, he doesn’t even _like_ peaches that much, how does it taste so _good_? He’s eaten damn near the entire thing out of the man’s before he knows what he’s doing, tongue chasing thejuices dripping from the man’s fingers— the tips of his nails are sharp against Luke’s lips, _unnaturally_ sharp—

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” the man mutters, biting his lip as Luke’s tongue slides against one of his fingers, chasing a trickle of juice in a rather suggestive manner— Luke sucks in a sharp breath and jerks back, suddenly, his eyes wide, because _what the fuck is he doing?_ Did he just— did he just _eat a peach_ out of some really hot, but really strange guy’s hand? Then _lick his fingers_ like— like— oh, _god_. Is he fucking _high_ right now?

“I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“ Luke stammers, his face going hot, because the man is smirking at him as he starts to lick his own fingers clean, now— “Um… thank you, for the peach, but, I should— I need to find my uncle, if you could tell me how to get back to the _path_ …”

The man drops the peach pit carelessly on the ground before he starts to circle Luke, much like a predator circles its prey— Luke’s heart is still pounding, and he still wants to _run_ , but he can’t move, it’s like his feet have grown roots and _trapped_ him here. The man leans in, and Luke swears that he inhales, like he’s _scenting_ Luke, what the _hell_ —

“I _really_ need to go,” Luke tries again, swallowing hard— the man chuckles softly, far too close to Luke’s ear, and every hair on Luke’s body is suddenly on end, like he’s been shocked with electricity.

“You don’t need to go anywhere, Luke Skywalker,” the man’s voice is low, still slightly amused— when he speaks his name, Luke's head suddenly feels _foggy_ , like the mist that’s suddenly risen up from the ground. “Everything you need is right here with me, now.”

 _Is it?_ Luke’s head feels heavy, and he’s _very_ inclined to agree with the man, suddenly. He licks his lips and tastes peaches, and everything around him seems to spin for a moment, and then he’s _hungry_ again—

“Do you wish to come with me, Luke?” the man asks, smiling as he tilts his head to the side— his fingertips are caressing Luke’s jaw, and Luke swears he can feel claw tips against his skin. “Tell me you wish to come with me, and I’ll take you somewhere _wonderful_ , precious thing…”

Luke stares into the man’s beautiful eyes, so dark and seeming to shimmer with golden sparks in a completely _unnatural_ , slightly terrifying way— god, he’s so _gorgeous_. Luke ignores the animal part of his brain still screaming about danger, and nods slowly after a moment.

“I… I _really_ wish to come with you. Um. Please?” Luke breathes out, because he does, _fuck_ — this guy can screw him up against the tree right now for all he cares— and the man grins again, sharp and wicked, before he tosses his head back and _laughs_. The sound is even more beautiful and terrifying than the _bells_ he keeps hearing, Luke thinks.

“You mortals are so _careless_ with your words,” the man whispers with absolute delight, his eyes shining as he grins— Luke feels his heart catch, his breath stuttering, because— _mortals_? No, that’s— those are just _stories_ , faeries aren’t _real_ —

The man smiles at him again, all sharp teeth and glowing eyes, and Luke whimpers a little. Oh, _no_. No, no, this isn't _real_ , it's not...

Ben chooses that moment to come _screaming_ into the clearing— “Luke, _no_! What you have _done_ , you _foolish_ boy!” —but it’s too late, Luke knows. He broke the rules. He broke _all_ of the rules, without question or hesitation. He’s _fucked_.

“Is _this_ your uncle, then?”

The man’s smile has gone sharp and wicked once more, and Luke buries his face into his hands, because this is _not_ going to be pleasant. _What has he done?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, you are so dumb. Like... [facepalm]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please take care of him.

 

 

“I should _never_ have brought you here, you fool boy! Just like your father! What was I _thinking_ …”

Luke flinches as his uncle rails on him, his eyes damn near thunderous as he grabs Luke and yanks him away from the man— Fae? —roughly. “I’m _sorry_ , uncle B—!”

“Ah, ah! Just _uncle_ will do, brat!” Ben hisses, glaring at Luke fiercely— oh, it was wrong of him to bring Luke here, he really _was_ his father’s son, he should have know better. Ben turns his eyes to the creature, who is watching the two of them open amusement. “Whatever offense the boy has given, I beg of you, _please_ forgive him…”

The man smirks, arching one eyebrow as he all but _purrs_ , “Oh, he has given me no offense… quite the _opposite_ , in fact.”

Luke flushes as the man looks at him with dark eyes that linger on his mouth— oh, he was _so_ fucked. Ben’s face falls even more, if possible, before he takes a deep breath and holds his head up high. “What has he done? What rules has he broken?”

“All the _fun_ ones, I’m afraid,” the man smirks wickedly, tilting his head to the side. “He freely gave me his name, accepted my gift of a peach with gratitude, ate the food I so _generously_ gave him, and then proceeded to ask a _wish_ of me.”

Ben’s face absolutely crumbles with _horror_ with each rule the man lists— he looks at look Luke sharply, his voice absolutely scathing, “Have you learned _nothing_ from me, boy? Did you think the rules I gave you were a _to-do-list?_ Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done?!”

Luke shrinks back, hunching his shoulders as he stares at Ben with wide eyes, because he didn't mean to do it, honestly, this was all _insane_ , “I didn’t— I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry! He was _nice_ , you always told me faeries were cruel!”

“They _are_ cruel, once they get what they _want_!” Ben snaps, clenching his fists. The boy would _never_ understand. He turns his thunderous glare to the Fae, pointing at the creature accusingly. “Show him what you _really_ are, trickster, so he understands!”

Luke gasps a little as a violent wind suddenly whips through the clearing— he watches with utter fascination as the man’s appearance seems to _ripple_ , going hazy— when it clears, Luke has the sudden urge to drop to his knees in awe, because this man is clearly _not a man,_ he's never seen or dreamed of anything _like_ him-- the man's skin has turned to the most beautiful shade of blue Luke has ever _seen_ , his eyes lit from within with golden sparks and framed by dark, shimmering markings that remind Luke _very_ much of a cat’s eyes. The man tilts his head contemptuously at Ben, his eyes flashing as he bares his fangs at him in a snarl, and Luke actually _does_ drop to his knees when he feels the sheer _power_ suddenly radiating through the air, like a heavy, oppressive wave washing over him, making him feel breathless—

He’s the most beautiful and terrifying thing Luke has _ever seen_ , god help him. 

“And who are _you_ to call me trickster, mortal? You are lucky your nephew has left me in such a pleased mood, or else I might have taken _offense_ ,” the man rumbles, his voice seeming to echo. “This once, I shall forgive.”

Ben has taken a few steps back, looking slightly cowed and in awe himself as he stares at the man— the _Fae_ —with wide eyes. “I beg of you… release him. He’s just a _boy_ , he did not know any better.”

The Fae tilts his head again, arching one eyebrow, “Didn’t he? You told him the _rules_ , did you not?”

Ben clenches his jaw, his face going hard once again, desperate, “He didn’t _understand_ , I should not have brought him—!”

“And yet you _did_ ,” the Fae interrupts, smirking as he shakes his head. “You mortals are _truly_ such careless creatures… the boy knew the rules, he simply chose not to follow them. You know very well that I _cannot_ release him.”

Luke’s eyes go even more wide as he stares up at the Fae— he was right, after all. Luke _did_ know the rules, he just thought they weren’t real, so he _ignored_ them. And now, here he was, on his knees before some kind of— some kind of _demigod_ , if he’s being honest, this creature had to be _more_ than just a Fae— Luke wanted to crawl to him and _worship_ him, it was _insane_ how terrified he was and how much he still _wanted_ this man—

“ _Please_ ,” Ben begs, dropping to his own knees— he couldn’t lose Luke, too, not like he’d lost Anakin, it was all his _fault_ — “I beg you, just let him go. He’s not _made_ for Faerie, he’s too kind, too sweet…”

The Fae flicks his eyes over to Luke, and Luke feels his mouth go dry at the dark, heated look in them— “ _Very_ sweet… he will be coming with me, I’m afraid.”

“Please, _please_ take care of him, he’s not a _toy_ , please—“ Ben pleads, looking from Luke to the Fae desperately— the Fae looks mildly annoyed once again as he tilts his head, his eyes narrowing with displeasure.

“I _should_ take offense that you think me such a monster, mortal,” the Fae rumbles, eyeing Ben with distaste for a moment before he shifts his gaze to Luke. His expression softens, a pleased, but dangerous smile forming on his lips. “Say goodbye to your uncle, Luke.”

Luke stares for a moment, his stomach churning, not with fear, like it _should_ be, but with— _anticipation_. He wants to go with the Fae, he realizes. _Fuck_.

“Luke—“ Ben starts, grabbing at his arm— Luke turns to his uncle, laying one hand on his shoulder as he shakes his head, unable to help himself as a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, because if he has to go anyway, he might as well go willingly.

“It’s okay, uncle,” Luke sighs, squeezing his shoulder— Ben had tried so hard to make him understand, but Luke had still managed to screw up. He feels _awful_ , for disappointing him. “I’m sorry, it’s… it’s not your fault. _Please_ don’t blame yourself.”

“Luke…” Ben sighs heavily, his eyes sad, defeated, as he pulls his nephew in for a tight hug. Luke hugs him tightly in return, taking a deep breath.

“I’ll be okay… I— I _want_ to go,” Luke admits, feeling the back of his neck flush— Ben stares at Luke with dismay as they part, realizing he’s lost _another_ one to the wild call of the Fae, despite his best efforts.

“Come, precious,” the Fae calls, and when Luke turns, his skin has gone tawny again, his eyes dark— the way he looked when Luke had first seen him. He swallows hard, pushing himself to his feet and hesitating for a moment before he moves towards him— the Fae holds out one hand, and Luke takes it, shivering a little as he feels claw tips brushing over his wrist in a possessive gesture.

“Please take care of him,” Ben pleads one last time, sounding defeated— the Fae hums softly in his throat, lifting his other hand so he can brush his thumb very gently along the curve of Luke’s jaw, and Luke bites his lip as he stares into the Fae’s dark eyes. Now— _now_ what? Where was the man going to take him, what was going to _happen_ to him—

The Fae leans in, pressing his lips softly against Luke’s forehead as he slips his arm around his waist, and Luke suddenly doesn’t _care_ about what’s going to happen, as long as he can stay in this terrifying creature’s arms forever.

“Close your eyes, little one,” the Fae whispers, his voice warm and low against Luke’s ear, making him shiver with anticipation— he closes his eyes, his heart pounding, head spinning, and suddenly all Luke can hear is the violent chiming of silver bells, the roar of wind, the _shrieking_ of a million nameless voices, lost forever to the wild call of _Faerie_ — the world falls away beneath him, twisting, spinning away into nothing, stealing his breath away--

When Luke opens his eyes again, his ears are still ringing, and all he can see are the Fae’s dark eyes, glittering with golden sparks as he holds Luke’s face in his hands and purrs, “Welcome home, precious thing… you may call me Bodhi.”

Luke feels his lashes fluttering as his head suddenly aches very fiercely, and vaguely hopes that _Bodhi_ doesn’t take offense as he proceeds to faint right in the Fae’s arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update, so we can start getting to the good stuff... [rubs hands together]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you wish, precious.

 

 

Bodhi tilts his head, and frowns ever so slightly at the beautiful, unconscious mortal in his arms— well. _This_ certainly hasn’t happened in quite a long time.

He shifts the boy, picking him up with ease— he forgot that passing through the veil into the Underground could sometimes be a bit harsh on mortals. He should have taken more care. Bodhi lets his eyes drift over the mortal— _Luke’s_ —slack face, drinking in the sight of him. Such a beautiful creature, truly… the pure _light_ radiating from inside him was near intoxicating. He couldn’t recall ever seeing such light in a mortal, before.

“Precious thing,” Bodhi whispers, placing a soft kiss on Luke’s golden hair— oh, he would be keeping this one for as long as he could, he knew. Such _perfection_.

Bodhi shifts the boy in his arms again, holding him close as he carries him through the darkened halls of his home, towards his bedroom. A few cats trail after him curiously, purring as they twist around his ankles like shadows, turning their many, many golden eyes up towards him, questioning—

“No, this one is _not_ for eating,” Bodhi informs them, the corner of his mouth ticking with the urge to smirk— most of the cats trail off, disinterested now, as he takes the mortal into his bedroom. Lights jump to life as he enters, glowing soft and warm with magic, and Bodhi dims them with a faint gesture of his head as he goes to lay Luke on his bed with care.

“There we are, little one,” he murmurs, stroking the tips of his claws very gently over Luke’s cheekbone as he settles him against the plush, silken pillows. The mortal makes a soft sound, stirring slightly, but doesn’t wake. Bodhi trails his claws through the boy’s hair next, twisting the soft, golden strands around his fingers with a faint smile. So very beautiful… how lucky, he was, to have such a treasure fall right into his lap.

Bodhi leans down, brushing his lips over the mortal’s cheek, his jaw— his skin was so _soft_ —before he rises, forcing himself from the bed. There would be time for this, later. Luke needed rest, and he had other things to attend in the meantime.

“Zahira.”

Bodhi tilts his head as the large, golden bengal pads quietly into the room and butts her head against his legs affectionately. He smiles a bit, reaching down to rake his claw tips through her soft fur. “Watch the boy for me, girl.”

The tiger rumbles before obediently climbing onto the bed and settling herself on the foot of it with a lazy yawn. She tilts her head with a questioning rumble, and Bodhi snorts.

“No, he is _not_ for eating. _Watch_ him.”

Zahira yawns again, settling her head on her large paws, and Bodhi shakes his head as he sweeps out of the room. Lazy creature.

 

————

 

By the time Bodhi returns from securing new wards around his home, the mortal is beginning to show signs of awakening. He perches himself in a chair by the bed and waits, patient. Best not startle the boy by looming over him like a shadow.

“You may go, Zahira.”

The tiger rumbles, stretching lazily before she obediently slides off the bed and gives Bodhi’s hand a quick lick before retreating from the room. Best not frighten the boy by having a _tiger_  perched across his feet, either. Mortals tended to be rather— _jumpy_ , in Bodhi’s experience.

Luke makes a soft sound in his throat, starting to stir, and Bodhi immediately snaps his eyes to the mortal— he tilts his head slightly, drinking in the sight of Luke’s beautiful blue eyes as they flutter open. He’d never seen such a Fae-like mortal, in all his long years. It was _enchanting_.

“Wha— where am I?” Luke mumbles, blinking and looking very confused for a moment as he stares at the ceiling— Bodhi tilts his head again, watching as Luke begins to push himself up on his elbows, looking around with wide, slightly awed eyes. He smirks as the boy’s gaze finally land on him with a shock of recognition— poor creature probably though everything had been a _dream_. Fortunately for Bodhi, it hadn’t been.

“Do you feel better, little one?” Bodhi asks, smiling a little as he watches Luke sit up— the boy tears his gaze from him, looking around with wide eyes again, still trying to take in and process his new surroundings, clearly.

“Uh— yeah, thanks,” Luke licks his lips, turning his head around to look at the room, clearly quite fascinated— he reaches out to touch the gauzy, silken drapes hanging around the bed, and makes a sound of appreciation. “This is— _wow_. Am I in Faerie, now? Is this where you live?”

“You are in my home in Faerie, yes,” Bodhi answers with a slight nod, eyes following Luke as the mortal slides himself to the edge of the bed— Bodhi notices the way he keeps stroking the silk sheets, and smirks again. Mortals were such… _tactile_ creatures.

“It’s beautiful,” Luke breathes, smiling as he turns his eyes back to Bodhi— Bodhi feels a pleasant curl of pride and satisfaction in his chest, and smiles as he nods to the boy in appreciation for his compliment. Luke looks a little unsure, suddenly, biting his lip as he ducks his head, his fingers clenching in the sheets—

“So… what now, then? I’m not— I’m not entirely sure what I’m supposed to _do_ ,” Luke admits, looking over at Bodhi from beneath his lashes, cheeks flushed, almost _shy_ — Bodhi resists the urge to rumble, resists the urge to lean over and push the boy down on the bed and see if perhaps the flush on Luke’s skin extends _further_ down his body—

“Are you hungry?” Bodhi asks instead, gliding his tongue over one fang as he looks at Luke with slightly golden eyes— Luke blinks, not expecting the question, but he nods after a moment, smiling a little as he looks embarrassed.

“Starving, actually,” he admits, shrugging one shoulder— another side effect from passing through the veils, Bodhi knows. Bodhi flicks his wrist, gesturing at the small table near the fireplace, and it’s suddenly laden with all kinds of food on silver trays— a bit of everything, really, since he’s not sure what the mortal would prefer. Luke stares, his mouth dropping open slightly as he breathes a quiet _“holy shit”_ under his breath.

Bodhi smirks and nods his head towards the table, trying not to purr, “Help yourself, precious.”

He watches as Luke slowly slides off the bed and creeps towards the table, a little cautious— he can’t blame the boy, really. Bodhi thinks he’s taking the whole _‘whisked away by a magical creature’_ thing rather well, all things considered. He rises himself as Luke sits at the table, striding over to drop into the chair opposite the mortal, sprawling at lazily as he watches Luke start to pick over the food with curiosity.

“I have no idea what half of this even _is_ ,” Luke mutters, arching one eyebrow— Bodhi chuckles and points a claw tip towards one of the flaky looking samosas, because those were his personal favorite.

“Try that,” he suggests, tilting his head as Luke takes one— the mortal makes a sound of appreciation as he bites into it, and Bodhi once again resists the urge to purr with satisfaction. This was going rather well, so far.

"So… am I prisoner here, now, or what,” Luke asks, meeting Bodhi’s eyes, curious and cautious as he reaches for a glass of wine. Bodhi frowns, digging his claws into the arms of his chair very slightly, because that is _not_ what this arrangement shall entail at all, and he doesn't want the boy to get the wrong idea in his head.

“You are my honored _companion_ ,” Bodhi corrects, reaching out for the second glass of wine on the table and taking a sip. “My home is now your home. Your needs are my needs. You shall want for nothing, during your time here.”

Luke looks a little surprised as he stares across the table— how did a mortal come to possess such _beautiful_ blue eyes, Bodhi wonders yet again. He should not be quite so enraptured by them.

“That’s—“ Luke blushes, taking a large swallow of wine from his glass. “My needs are _your_ needs, huh?”

“Whatever you desire, Luke,” Bodhi smirks, absently picking up a peach from the silver bowl in the center of the table, turning it over in his fingers with slightly amusement as he thinks back to the clearing. “All you need to do is ask it of me, and I shall provide.”

Luke’s eyes are suddenly fixed on the peach, and Bodhi resists the urge to rumble as he watches the mortal bite down on his lower lip in a very distracting manner— he holds out his hand, offering the peach to Luke instead, and is slightly surprised as Luke leans forward to take a bite out of it, just like he had in the clearing. Adventurous creature, wasn't he...

“Anything?” Luke asks, licking his lips before he takes another bite— Bodhi can’t hold back the purr that rumbles out of his chest, his eyes bleeding from brown to gold as Luke brushes his tongue against Bodhi’s fingertips _very_ much on purpose. 

“Anything,” Bodhi murmurs, absolutely transfixed as he watches the mortal— Luke’s bright eyes are playful, _mischievous_ as he licks a trickle of juice from one of his fingers, and Bodhi’s fangs click together as he clenches his jaw. “Do you make a habit of seducing magical, dangerous creatures like this, precious thing?”

“You’d be the first,” Luke admits, smirking just a little as he finishes the peach off— Bodhi drops the pit on the table carelessly, but before he can pull his hand away, Luke grabs his wrist, and Bodhi hisses through his teeth as the mortal draws his fingers into his _mouth_ , sucking and licking the juices from his skin— oh, if only this beautiful creature knew what kind of _game_ he was playing—

“I want you to be _very_ sure this is what you want of me, Luke,” Bodhi rumbles, trying very hard to control himself as the mortal continues to suck on his fingers, tongue sliding against his skin almost playfully. Luke hums thoughtfully in his throat as he finally pulls away, and Bodhi’s eyes are immediately drawn to his slick, wickedly tempting lips as the mortal smirks. 

“It’s what I wanted back in the clearing,” Luke admits,shrugging one shoulder as he licks his lips. “Might as well make the most of my time here, while I can.”

Bodhi tilts his head as he glides his tongue over the tip of one fang— Luke sounded like he thought his time here would be _short_ , for some reason. Like perhaps Bodhi would be sending him away, soon... sending him _home_.

Silly creature.

Bodhi smirks wickedly, his fangs gleaming— Luke sucks in a soft breath of surprise, his eyes getting a little wide and going a little dark as Bodhi rises and leans over the table, carelessly scattering dishes and food onto the floor. “Tell me you want me, precious, and I’m yours.”

Luke swallows hard, and Bodhi watches the line of his throat working, _aching_ to sink his fangs into it, to taste this enchanting creature— “I… I want you. Please.”

Bodhi shudders, just a bit— _please_ , oh, this precious mortal —and rumbles as he meets Luke’s eyes for a moment, knowing the whites of his own are starting to fill with black around the edges as his control slips away, “As you wish, precious.”

Luke almost whimpers, his eyes still fixated on Bodhi’s, and Bodhi smirks again, reaching out to drag the tip of one claw very gently along the line of the mortal’s jaw, savoring the sight of his eager, somewhat apprehensive face for just a moment longer—

“Get on the bed.”

Luke almost trips over himself in his haste to obey, and Bodhi purrs with delight— oh, _yes_. He would be keeping this one _forever_ , he was certain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, you playin' with faerie fire, boy.

**Author's Note:**

> [throws hands in the air] I'M FUCKIN' DOIN' IT, GUYS. WELCOME TO THE FAE AU.
> 
> I will be taking huge liberties with various mythologies and folklore in this and drawing heavily from moves like Labyrinth, god help me. Bless anyone who decides to read and stick with this hot mess.


End file.
